Dirty dancing with Salazar Slytherin!
by Sira Black
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS.Lily dissapars, due to a reflected charm. Two months later, she reappers, older. Where was she? Why does she have a marrige ring that clearly staits that she is married to a pureblood of higher status then the Malfoys?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dirty Dancing with Salazar Slytherin!

**Author:** Sira Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Salazar Slytherin, or Lily Evans; J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me!

**Summery:** Lily disappears, due to a reflected charm. Two months later, she reappears, older. Where was she? Why does she have a marriage ring that clearly states that she is married to a pureblood of higher status then the Malfoys?

**Beta:** Blackest Grim

**Key:**

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

"_I love Sal!"_ – Parseltounge

_I love Sal! _–Emphasis

Chapter: Prologue

It was March at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1976. Lily Evans, current Head Girl knew something was going to happen tonight.

She knew this, because the Marauders were grinning as if Christmas had come early this year. Which usually meant: don't touch your food! It's probably hexed, and watch out! There is a prank coming!

This was right, because right after dinner there was a flash of light and every girl's clothing disappeared, leaving then only in there underwear! Most of the girl were blushing and trying to cover themselves from the hungry gazes of the men; others were either crying or running from the Great Hall.

Lily was humiliated. She conjured a robe and stormed out and to her room in the head's tower. She lay in her bed all the while chanting to herself: "I wish I wasn't here!"

After a few minutes of chanting she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GODDAMN IT I WISH THAT I WASN'T HERE!"

What she didn't realize that as she wished she started to glow a dark red aura, with the end of her rant, she disappeared…

TBC

A/n: I'm sorry it so short but this is all I have planned for this chapter…But you may notice, or you may not, that this chapter got betad! I'm currently revising, so…yeah. Although Lily's choice of Language isn't very effective in bringing the point across that she's pissed and humiliated, she's a stickler for the rules and refrains from cursing as much as possible. And as she's so angry she doesn't care if what she's saying sounds stupid. Sooo…..

Review, or else! (j/k)

Sira Black


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dirty Dancing with Salazar Slytherin!

**Author:** Sira Selen Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Salazar Slytherin, or Lily Evans; J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me!

**Summery:** Lily disappears, due to a reflected charm. Two months later, she reappears, older. Where was she? Why does she have a marriage ring that clearly states that she is married to a pureblood of higher status then the Malfoys?

**Beta:** Blackest Grim

**Pairing:** Salazar/Lily

**Key:**

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

"_I love Sal!"_ – Parseltounge

_I love Sal! _– Emphasis

**I love Sal! **- written

**Authors note:** I'm Jealous. Lily gets Salazar. Starts crying Well, this is AU, but as I haven't written the prequel yet, you'll get to guess who Lily married. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) whistles innocently while looking at that nice little sentence underneath **'Beta: Blackest Grim'**

Chapter: The Arrival and Shock

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated for the Christmas Feast. Everyone had decided to stay after they saw that dress robes were required and Dumbledore had hinted there might be a ball. The students chatted, and the Marauders, as always, had their heads stuck together, planning some prank, but all went quiet as the Headmaster stood up.

Dumbledore said, his voice barley containing his excitement: "This year, we shall have some very important guests arriving tomorrow evening. I am sure, everyone will be interested. Our guests are very well known, though I doubt anyone will be able to recognize them. I ask for everyone to wear there dress robes or formal robes to this occasion. Do note however, that after the introduction there will be a Ball."

At this, the Students cheered, even the Slytherins. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and continued. "Our Guests will hopefully be able to stop the House rivalries, as at this time of war, we can't be allowed to be parted." Dumbledore's voice turned grave.

"I have watched for years, as the Gryffindors have cursed, hexed and insulted the Slytherins, the Slytherins fought back, and it often resulted in a duel, fist fights or humiliation. It is one of the reasons that the Slytherins have gotten such a dark reputation and have often joined the Dark side. This has to stop. The other house rivalries, while not as extreme as the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry, also must stop. If we do not stand united, we will fall." His speech ended, Dumbledore left the podium and sat back down on his chair, his thoughts going back to his beloved lemon drops.

That night, the students pondered on the Headmaster's words. The Slytherins doubted, anything could stop them from terrorizing the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws tried to figure out who Professor Dumbledore meant, the Hufflepuffs worried about their dates and the Gryffindors, well, let's say ones ear drums would explode. But no one noticed one Lily Evans almost glow with happiness. She skipped back to her common room, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Lily got up earlier then usual, and upon taking a shower, she used some strawberry shower gel, one that she only reserved for special occasions, like today. After washing her hair, she left the bathroom and went to her trunk.

Her dorm mates, Alice, Sarah, Selen and Athena were still asleep as she dug her Trunk to her dress robes at the very bottom of the organized mess. Grinning to herself, Lily withdrew a beautiful blood-red dress that matched her hair. She slowly tried it on, to make sure that it still fit since the summer.

Pleased, Lily twirled in front of the mirror. The dress had a low v-neck, long sleeves that billowed slightly under her wrists, and black embroidery on her Chest and waist of a huge sign that even the Ancient Rune students would not recognize. Her sides had similar signs, just smaller. Last but not least, she had a small necklace attached to a golden snake, strung together over the string by tastefully added rubies. Let's not forget those high-heeled black knee-high leather boots.

And last, on her right side there was a slit to her mid thigh, were the runes parted and continued. The lining was also in black. Satisfied, Lily slipped out of the dress, folded it neatly and set it into her open ebony-wood trunk.

Putting on a set of her muggle clothes, a black spaghetti strap top with a silver dragon on her left side, and a pair of faded blue jeans, she went to the kitchens and got some hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Balancing her near overflowing cup and a bag of marshmallows, she sat on her bed and began her Transfiguration essay, content on chewing on a huge, melting marshmallow that had a nice chocolate taste to it, having been dunked in the hot chocolate.

Half an Hour later, Lily was almost finished with her essay, as Athena sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times, getting used to the light, and turning her head towards Lily.

"Lils, what's got you up this early? I'm normally up long before anyone." She asked, her speech slightly slurred by her drowsiness.

Lily shrugged, and replied, her voice just above a whisper "I guess I'm exited about the Ball. With whom are you going?"

And their conversation turned to girl talk, trying to keep quiet, but failing miserably. The bag of marshmallows laid Forgotten.

_/later/_

Avoiding an encounter with James Potter, Lily ran to the girl's dormitories. She gasped, out of breath from running from the dungeons, and flopped on to her bed, falling asleep immediately.

An Hour before dinner, Lily left the empty Library, hoping that the Marauders had not some prank waiting behind the Fat Lady, as then she'd scream at him, and he'd ask her out, again. This was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Luckily James wasn't there; the seats by the fire where they normally sat were empty. 'Probable planning some prank again'thought Lily, shaking her head slightly. She really didn't hate him, just thought him as the most immature brat that ever existed. If he just dropped his womanizing behavior and crush on her, she would gladly be friends with him.

He was actually quite intelligent, after you could deflate his ego from the size of the Great Hall.

Back in the dormitories, Lily took another shower, again with shower gel. As she exited the shower, Selen asked, her Black hair still with foam in it from Vats' Silk Solution "So, Lily, where is this dress that you refused to show us?"

Grinning mischievously, Lily answered "You'll see in a second."

Opening her trunk, Lily _slowly_ lifted the dress, just to agitate Selen, whose face one could only describe as anxious. Hearing Selens gasp, Lily turned around. Grinning, she asked, already knowing the answer "Like it?"

Selen could only nod, gapping. There already was a fly in her mouth, seeming perfectly content to just walk around on her tongue. "Stop gapping Sel, you're already catching flies. And anyway, we only have…" Lily turned around, starring at the clock "DARN! We only have 30 minutes!"

Rushing around the girl's dormitories was what they were doing. There also seemed to be a…Slytherin scarf on the window? 'Not that I mind, Slytherin colors are way better then this blinding scarlet and gold. I still can't believe that Sal managed to convince Godric to take those colors. Well, at least it's not pink. I would have to kill Sal 'bout that one.'

Continuing with her thoughts on reasons to murder Salazar Slytherin, or torture him in a way that was not appropriate for those under seventeen, Lily slipped on her dress, and carefully put her hair back into the style she wanted. Applying her make-up carefully, Lily was soon finished, and after observing her reflection, she went down the stairs, careful not to be noticed by the Marauders, who were in the middle of the Common room, showing off.

She slipped out, and silently made her way to the Great Hall. It was decorated in icy blue hangings, icicles on the ceiling, and little snowflakes that shined. The air was warm and refreshing clear, and last but not least, there was mistletoe, one that seemed to be charmed to make the couples that were keeping their dating secret kiss.

Walking to the buffet, ignoring the gazes of the men, an idea formed in her head. A wicked smirk graced her lips as she waited for the Headmaster to start his speech and _drop the bomb, _for lack of better words.

Slowly, Dumbledore stood up, and said, smiling brightly with his forever present twinkle in his eyes, "The time has come, for our guests to arrive. May I present to you, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

There was a shocked silence that was broken by multiple cracks, similar to that of Apparation, only louder, and one could see two men. One with forest-green robes and features that would have any girl faint, if they had not been so shocked by there sudden appearance, with ebony-black hair to his shoulders and icy-blue eyes. Salazar Slytherin was easily the more handsome of the two men.

The other man, Godric Gryffindor, had a carefree air around him, whilst Salazar's was slightly playful, with his longish sandy brown hair and boyish face. Rowena Ravenclaw was more of an opposite of Salazar, with her platinum blond hair and stern sapphire-blue eyes.

Helga Hufflepuff, on the other hand, resembled Molly Weasley, with her orange hair and kind brown eyes. Each of them was clothed with their house colors, and had all landed on the floor, ungracefully.

Or in other words, flat on their asses.

On each other…

TBC

Well, there you have it! My longest chapter in my short History of being a fan fiction writer! Hope you enjoyed it!

Sira Black


	3. Broken Ribs

**Title:** Dirty Dancing with Salazar Slytherin!

**Author:** Sira Selen Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Salazar Slytherin, or Lily Evans; J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me!

**Summery:** Lily disappears, due to a reflected charm. Two months later, she reappears, older. Where was she? Why does she have a marriage ring that clearly states that she is married to a pureblood of higher status then the Malfoys?

**Beta:** Blackest Grim

**Pairing:** Salazar/Lily, Godric, Rowena, Helga?

Key:

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

"_I love Sal!"_ – Parseltounge

_I love Sal! _– Emphasis

**I love Sal! **– written

**Authors note:** I'm so happy about the reviews! I'd give out cheesecake right now, if we had any. Pouts The other pairings you'll find out soon enough. But I'll tell you one thing: Godric is going to be with a Slytherin female. Interesting, eh? I'll drop a hint every chapter, and the person who guesses right first will have an entire chapter dedicated to them! And, unfortunately, there isn't going to be any slash in this fiction. I sometimes like it, but I can't write it. And I decided to write, someday the prequel to this story. You know, how Sal and Lils fell for each other, stuff like that. So, anyone who reviews, or gives constructive criticism, will get the best cheese cake that was made from dad (who once was a baker) with chocolate chips in it!

Last time, on Dirty dancing with Salazar Slytherin:

There was a shocked silence that was broken by multiple cracks, similar to that of Apparation, only louder, and one could see two men. One with forest-green robes and features that would have any girl faint, if they had not been so shocked by there sudden appearance, with ebony-black hair to his shoulders and icy-blue eyes, Salazar Slytherin was easily the most handsome of the two men.

The other man, Godric Gryffindor had a carefree air around him, whilst Salazar's was slightly playful, with his longish sandy brown hair and boyish face. Rowena Ravenclaw was more of an opposite of Salazar, with her platinum blond hair and stern sapphire-blue eyes.

Helga Hufflepuff, on the other hand, resembled Molly Weasley, with her orange hair and kind brown eyes. Each of them was clothed with their house colors, and had all landed on the floor, ungracefully.

Or in other words, flat on their asses.

On each other…

Now:

It was deathly quiet. The students looked completely gob-smacked, as did the teachers. Dumbledore, however, eyes twinkling, was happily sucking on one of his beloved lemon drops.

Slowly, someone in the pile of limbs and robes groaned. Then, suddenly, a black and silver snake shot out of the pile, furiously hissing, what was, only to the near unconscious Slytherin, one of the longest sentences ever made that was entirely composed by insults.

"_Curse to hell the idiotic, moronic, cursed, aristocratic, self-obsessed, oblivious, ignorant, freaking arrogant, annoying, rude, brainless, idiot son-of-a-bitch who ever came up with the concept of time travel! That blasted Salazar just had to go through time, a thousand years in fact, just to see the wonderful flower!" _Hissed the piss…ah…_severely_ annoyed reptile.

After the snake stopped hissing, it turned its emerald-green eyes to the pile, which had unraveled itself. Godric was helping Helga up, whilst Rowena was still on the floor, checking on the near unconscious Slytherin, who had been at the very bottom of the pile. Her sapphire-blue eyes clearly stated her worry, as she poked Salazar in the ribs.

"Salazar? Sal, what is wrong?" The Slytherin just flinched, and replied, slightly grinning, grasping his left rib cage while sitting up.

"Let's just say, Godric combined with you and Helga is enough to break ribs."

Rowena looked offended at this, and made her point very clear.

Salazar rubbed his red cheek, vaguely annoyed, "What is this, The Slytherin hating National Holiday? Until now I've had to deal with irritable Basilisks, going through time, getting two broken ribs and getting slapped for pointing out the truth, all in one hour!"

"There is no such thing as 'The Slytherin hating Holiday'!" Snapped the blue eyed witch.

The Slytherin Founder rolled his eyes, and, declared in a voice filled in awe, "Rowena! Now you don't even notice when I'm being sarcastic! Have you truly been spending so much time with Godric that he has been rotting your brain?" He stopped, and paled "Is his Gryffindor stupidity so contagious?"

"As interesting as your conversation is, would you perhaps introduce yourselves to the students? They are very anxious to meet their Founders." Interrupted Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

Godric opened his mouth to reply, but Helga beat him to it. "Why hello! I'm Helga Hufflepuff!" She looked around, and continued "I guess we are in 1976, correct?"

"Exactly." Dumbledore answered her.

Salazar, in the meantime, had gotten up, and was currently drowning an electric blue potion. Godric then walked forward, and said, more like boasted in a cheerful way, "I am Godric Gryffindor-."

He never got to finish his sentence, as Salazar, now with two fully healed ribs, lightly shoved him aside, and introduced himself, and naturally, smirked. "I am Salazar Slytherin, at your service."

This, of course, was finished with a half-bow. Rowena just rolled her eyes at the two, sighed, and said, shaking her head, "Don't pay attention to those two. They are like brothers really," This reworded her with glares from the two males, "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, by the way."

The snake slithered to Salazar, and draped itself upon his shoulders_. "Salazar! We are so never going to time travel again! Even if the entire Wizarding world depends on it!"_ It spat furiously.

"_Of course, Valiska, whatever you say." _

TBC

AN: 'Kay, I know it's short, but the last few days have been really hectic. But please, if someone flames, take it easy. I've only had two years of English. But don't expect any updates for a while, as I first have to entirely think out the plot line, as this was only born from a random few scenes my mind came up with. But It WILL be continued! Also, my grades have been slipping, and I'm currently writing my first Novel.

Anyway, tell me who you think the Founders (minus Salazar) will be paired with!

Sira Selen Black


	4. 4Parseltongue

**Title:** Dirty Dancing with Salazar Slytherin!

**Author:** Sira Selen Black

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Salazar Slytherin, or Lily Evans; J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me!

**Summery:** Lily disappears, due to a reflected charm. Two months later, she reappears, older. Where was she? Why does she have a marriage ring that clearly states that she is married to a pureblood of higher status then the Malfoys?

**Beta:** Blackest Grim

**Pairing:** Salazar/Lily, Godric, Rowena, Helga?

Key:

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

"_I love Sal!"_ – Parseltounge

_I love Sal! _– Emphasis

**I love Sal! **– written

**Authors note: **Hey! I'm back! I now have a few more chapters waiting to be posted, sooo…if you want them soon, review! Okay, another hint: Godric shall be with a pureblood. Rowena shall be with a Gryffindor. And Helga…in my story, this person shall be a Ravenclaw. Well, that's all I'm saying! So, tell me who you think is going to be with whom! grins evilly you'll never guess…cackles

Last time:

He never got to finish his sentence, as Salazar, now with two fully healed ribs, lightly shoved him aside, and introduced himself, and naturally, smirked. "I am Salazar Slytherin, at your service."

This, of course, was finished with a half-bow. Rowena just rolled her eyes at the two, sighed, and said, shaking her head, "Don't pay attention to those two. They are like brothers really," This reworded her with glares from the two males, "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, by the way."

The snake slithered to Salazar, and draped itself upon his shoulders_. "Salazar! We are so never going to time travel again! Even if the entire Wizarding world depends on it!"_ It spat furiously.

"_Of course, Valiska, whatever you say." _

Chapter 4: Parseltoungue

Dumbledore smiled brightly, and announced, for the entire hall to hear "Now, that our guests have arrived, we shall begin the ball in ten minutes time," he paused, and turned his twinkling blue eyes to the Founders "You do have your dress robes, correct?"

This time, it was Helga who answered, "Of course, you did say in our letter to arrange the ball right after our arrival." She turned to Godric, "You do have them with you don't you?"

Godric answered sheepishly "Well, they kinda-" He never got to finish his sentence however, as the black-haired Slytherin interrupted. Again.

"What the buffoon means to say is that miraculously, the trunk that was locked and secured with a sticking charm in his pocket somehow managed to disappear although his hat managed to stay attached without any help." If someone didn't hear the sarcasm, they seriously needed to get their ears checked.

The Gryffindor glared. "Do you plan on letting me finish a sentence to-" He began.

"Of course not!" Salazar paused, and remarked offhandedly. "You need to work on your glaring. I've seen _frogs _whose glaring was more impressive. If you're lucky, you might be able to get a fly to shiver in fear."

Insert more glaring. "What? Now your glaring is as good as a mouse's! Congratulations! One day you might be able to be as good as a rabbit!"

The Gryffindor lunged, but stepped back as Valiska hissed. The cobra bared her fangs and flared her hood. She suddenly lunged forward, biting Godric's black hat, fully intending to rip it of his head and thro it across the Great Hall.

She stopped however, at her masters cry of outrage "_Valiska, you don't know where that's been!"_

"Salazar! What's the password?" interrupted Rowena from the right hand wall, next to the Slytherin table.

Salazar stepped a few steps back, staying out of arm-reach of the Gryffindor, and replied, keeping Godric in seeing range. "It's 'Idiotic Griffin' in Parseltoungue. You can guess yourself what picture you'll need to conjure." For people who had learned Parseltoungue, they needed to mentally conjure a picture whilst speaking.

Rowena nodded, and lightly tapped the wall. A small snake carving appeared, and she hissed, her speech slightly stuttering compared to Salazar's flowing Parseltoungue _"Idiotic Griffin." _Concentrating on Godric's griffin, Ceres, who he had left in the past, the snake lazily blinked, and a small, oval 4'0 foot tall opening appeared next to it.

Rowena grinned amazed. "Well, guess my Parseltoungue is improving…" She commented lightly.

"Yes, but you still need more practice. Most serpents will find it annoying if you continuously stutter." Salazar said, as he walked towards the two females, Godric trailing behind him, furiously glaring holes into the brunet's back.

Salazar was caught entirely unaware as color-changing hex lightly connected with his head. Salazar lightly plucked a chunk of hair out of his face. "Although I don't mind the green, would you kindly remove the pink?" He glared at his offender.

The two females immediately walked foreword, hooked there arms around Salazar's, and walked to the entrance, ignoring the rather _vocal _protests of the Slytherin for being treated this way, and for not being able to curse the brunette behind him.

Instead, Salazar settled on glairing, making Godric wince. With this, the Founders left the Great Hall.

AN: It's short; I know…but please review? –looks around hopefully- Oh, and on Tonnacal's request, The name of my future novel is 'Amulet of Magic: Lost Inheritance.'

And yes, I do have the next few chapies written. But my beta doesn't know yet…-looks around nervously-


	5. Sorry!

Sorry guys, but I won't update for a while. Mom somehow managed to break her right arm whilst leaning on it to get up from her parking spot at work in which she had fallen. -Sighs- Unfortunately, this means I get to do all the housework, as dad couldn't wash his own clothes if his life depended on it.

And I won't be getting on my computer for a while anyway, as dad (finally) managed to buy me a new computer. He really seemed a bit pissed at it crashing all the time….-grins- and that thing was a piece of junk anyway. It couldn't even handle a simple game from 2003! Isn't that sad?

And I still have to finish a few thousand drawing…-wrinkles nose- well; this Kitten is of to work. Please wait awhile patiently; mom somehow managed to turn the upper part of one of her bones into powder. …No, I'm not kidding. Really, it was powder! And just by getting up…-sighs- Sometimes I think only mom can do these things…-sweatdrops- Well, my Lasagna is waiting, and of course, as mysterywalker put it, I quote; _'Nobody, good or evil, can resist the power of Lasagna!' _End quote. Well, that's it. Hope to see ya all soon!

Sira Black


End file.
